With the development trend of flat panel displays moving forwards a larger size and a higher resolution, which are typically represented by liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), thin film transistors (TFT) serving as the core components of flat panel displays also gets wide attention.
During the manufacturing process of the thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels, including a process technology and an operation process, some particles are generated inevitably, and these particles in part can be washed away by cleaning machines, but parts of these particles which could not be cleaned may remain on the thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels, such as on an array substrate or on a color filter substrate. These residual particles which remain on the thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels can also cause bright dots, bright lines, broken bright dots, and weak bright lines, etc. after thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels are lit up, and these bright dots or bright lines will significantly affect the performance of the thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels.
In order to ensure the quality of the thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels and the vision of humanity, bright dots should never exist, and if there are bright dots or bright lines in thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels during the manufacturing process of the thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display panels, the product is usually scrapped, and which brings a great loss to the manufacturer. Accordingly, whenever bright dots or bright lines appear, generally measures will be taken to darken bright dots or bright lines.
In the existing prior art, the metal layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is generally melted by sputtering to create a short circuit in the pixel electrode and the common electrode for achieving the goal of darkening bright dots or bright lines, but the above-described method can only be used when there is an overlapping area between the metal layer of the pixel electrode and the metal layer of the common electrode. However, there is no more overlapping area between the metal layer of the pixel electrode and the metal layer of the common electrode after the introduction of new technology, particularly low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels, such as shown in FIG. 1, there is no any overlapping area between the metal layer of the pixel electrode 101 and the metal layer of the common electrode 102. Thus, the above-described method in prior art is no longer applicable.